


Interlude: Word To Your Mother

by verhalen



Series: Hearts of Darkness [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, Cross of Changes - Multiverse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Food Sex, Gay Sex, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, Genderplay, Hearts of Darkness - Star Wars AU, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Polyamory, Queer Het, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Twi'leks, Wet & Messy, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: A one-off PWP set in theHearts of DarknessAU.It's Mother's Day on Serenno, and Leia is missing her estranged son Kylo.  Her son's former best friend and his brother know just the way to cheer her up.





	Interlude: Word To Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/gifts).



> There is an Easter egg in SWKOTOR where instead of fighting Darth Malak, a code can be plugged in that will turn him into a green Twi'lek female who will dance for you (this hack is called Dance Dance Malak). [No, really.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6MWSPU5XMJs)

After a long, bitter winter, it was finally spring in Carannia, the capital of Serenno. As cold and snowy as the winter had been, spring was as intense in color - the ground seemed to explode in wildflowers. Leia Organa-Solo hadn't seen anything so pretty since Alderaan.

But even with the beauty of the blooming earth, and the routine that she'd settled into these last several months on Serenno - even with Han having a renewed lust for life following his resurrection on Arcturus, taking his second chance by the horns - there was still a lingering sadness. And that sadness could be summed up in two words: Kylo Ren.

Having Ben Skywalker-Solo around helped a lot... but he wasn't her Kylo. And knowing that she not only might not ever get to hold her son again, but now she was at full war with him - it was sad. She never wanted it to be like this.

Leia Organa-Solo held the rank of High General in the Armed Forces of the Commonwealth of Independent Systems, second-in-command to Alexis Yusanis, her son's former best friend, who was more commonly known as Darth Malak, Dark Lord of the Sith - a title he'd held in a previous life, four thousand years ago, as Kylo had been Darth Revan. Her relationship with Malak was mostly professional, but over the last few months it had turned personal.

It started through the partner Malak and Leia shared - one of Malak's two fraternal triplet brothers, Dennis Yusanis.

As Leia had been intimate with her twin brother Luke for decades, she not only did not condemn Malak's relationship with his brother, but encouraged it... and was even aroused by it. It was delicious eye candy. Malak was six-five, muscular build, closely cropped dark hair, brown eyes, square jaw, ruggedly handsome. Dennis was six-one, swimmer's build, short dark hair that was not as short as Malak's - just long enough to be unruly, threatening to curl like his other brother Severin's if he grew it out - and with grey eyes, an oval face with almost fey features, a sweet smile that revealed dimples when it became a grin. They were half-Echani, half-Alameenian, and had inherited their dark hair and pointy ears from their Alameenian mother, their warrior nature from their Echani lineage. They were hot to watch together, the perfect combination of sensuality and aggression.

As Echani warriors, Malak and Dennis loved strong, fierce women who were their equals or even showed superior skill in fighting. Both men were impressed by the petite powerhouse of a General. Malak had lusted for Leia while he was friends with Kylo, but had never acted on it outside of fantasy while they were still friends, because he knew Kylo wouldn't take it well - Kylo definitely didn't take it well when he learned about Dennis's relationship with Leia. But now there was nothing standing in the way - Leia and Han had an open marriage for some time, and Dennis and Malak were also in open marriages of their own - and Dennis used Leia's keen interest in his incestuous relationship with Malak to invite Malak into bed with them. That had been shortly after their arrival on Serenno, and so far things had gone very well, in general.

Serenno observed a very few holidays. Since Dooku had assumed the title of Regent of Serenno, and his husband Severin had become Regent Consort, Sev had suggested a few things to Dooku, like the addition of more holidays. Mother's Day and Father's Day were popular on Corellia, where the Yusanis brothers had grown up, raised by an aunt and Corellian uncle, and since family and one's House was important on Serenno, Dooku thought this was a reasonable addition... more reasonable than Severin's suggestion to make the twentieth day of the fourth month a holiday to promote weed-smoking.

And so Mother's Day was approaching, and as the day got closer, Leia got sadder, thinking of her estranged son. The night before Mother's Day, Dennis found her outside, crying, and he held her for a long time, his heart breaking for her. After he had used the Force to soothe her to sleep, Dennis approached his brother Malak and said, "I think an intervention is in order."

Leia was woken up the next morning by Dennis and Malak showering her in kisses. Malak had brought her breakfast in bed, that he made himself - scones with jam made with preserves of the fruit in Dooku's orchards, nerf sausage, eggs with cheese, and fresh fruit salad with whipped cream. "But first," Malak said, "a bit of green herbs." He pulled out his ever-ready bag of weed, and its glass pipe, and Leia laughed. The three of them smoked together to relax, and it wasn't long before they were laughing at nothing, and Leia practically devoured the breakfast.

Malak had made a lot of fruit salad, and he brought the bowl over to the tray Leia was holding on her lap. "Here, let me give you extra," he said. He "missed" with the scoop and Leia found herself wearing fruit - some of which had gone down her camisole.

"Oh dear," Malak said. "I'm so clumsy. Here, allow me to clean that up." He leaned in, and ate berries from between Leia's breasts, using his tongue to lap up the juices spilling down her cleavage. Then Dennis also leaned in, and ate what had spilled onto her shirt, and then "accidentally" spilled more onto her bare skin. "I better clean that up too," Dennis said.

It wasn't long before Leia was naked and two out of the three Yusanis brothers were eating fruit off her naked body. Dennis used the Force to bring over the can of whipped cream and squirted it onto her breasts and pussy, and each brother took a breast into their mouth, worshiping it. They spent a good long time making love to her breasts, even long after all traces of the whipped cream were gone. Leia's nipples were kissed, licked, slurped, sucked, nibbled, again and again, the younger men's clever tongues teasing and tongue-fucking the exquisitely sensitive peaks until Leia's juices dripped down her thighs and she was howling with pleasure and animal need.

Dennis and Malak kissed their way down Leia's body, taking their sweet time, lips and tongues exploring the rest of her chest, her stomach, the curves of her hips, her thighs and calves, and back up, lingering to breathe in the scent of her well-creamed pussy. Dennis dove in first, his lips on Leia's labia, his tongue flicking and fluttering her clit faster and faster, then slower and slower, in lines and circles and spirals, knowing what she liked. A few moments later Malak thrust his tongue inside Leia's cunt, tonguing her G-spot as Dennis began to suck and kiss Leia's clit. The combination of the sweet whipped cream and Leia's natural flavors was delicious, and every now and again Dennis and Malak would come up to rub their tongues together and kiss passionately, teasing her even more. It drove Leia especially wild when they made a show of pulling back, streamers dripping from Leia's pussy to their tongues, so she could see how wet she was... how much they loved that wetness.

"You have such a delicious pussy," Malak complimented her, as Dennis and Malak switched places - it was Malak's turn to lick and suck Leia's clit, and Dennis's turn to tongue-fuck her G-spot. Malak sucked on one of Leia's pussy lips, pulling it with his lips, making her cry out, before he gave the labia a few loving strokes with his tongue. "Such a beautiful pussy."

"Mmmmmm." Dennis stopped working his tongue for a moment, and said, "I can't believe Kylo Ren came out of this fine-ass pussy."

Malak rolled his eyes, and Leia couldn't help laughing so hard she snorted... which triggered a near-climax. "You're so classy, Dennis," Malak teased. "And seriously, fine-ass pussy? Which could be turned into ass-pussy?"

"I like ass-pussy too," Dennis said, and demonstrated by putting his tongue in Leia's ass. She cried out, clutching his head, arching to him. "Oh, fuck yeah." Dennis dug in, eating Leia's ass with abandon, as Malak went back and forth between Leia's clit and G-spot, tonguing one, rubbing the other with skillful fingers.

Leia was brought to a squirting orgasm, and then another, and then another, before the brothers let up... and the morning had just begun. Their cocks were hard and ready, glistening with a coat of precum. They looked delicious, and Leia felt greedy.

"So, who gets sucked and who fucks?" Malak asked his brother.

"Flip a coin? Heads, I get her mouth, tails, I get her pussy."

It was heads.

Before they began, they took time to kiss, the three taking turns kissing each other, running their hands over each other. They were all so aroused that they didn't really need the extra foreplay, but they still loved being sensual with each other, worshiping and adoring each other's beautiful bodies. Leia especially loved watching Dennis and Malak kiss and caress each other, and the way they responded to the other's touch, moaning, gasping, shivering. But all good things must come to an end, and Leia wanted Dennis's cock in her mouth. Dennis made a show of rubbing his cock between Leia's breasts before turning around to face Malak, who had Leia's legs on his shoulders. As Malak took Leia's cunt, Dennis took Leia's mouth. Dennis reached down to massage Leia's breasts, rubbing, pinching, pulling, flicking the nipples, as Malak did the same to Leia's clit. She came before they did, and came again as they fucked her mouth and cunt to their own release.

She wanted more. She always did. They were always happy to oblige. It was time to change positions. But Malak felt this intervention needed a little bit of spice to really help change those gears in Leia's head, put the spring back in her step.

One of the many Force abilities Malak retained from his Old Republic lifetime was the ability to shapeshift. He couldn't do it permanently, but he'd found it useful as a workaround for things after he'd lost his jaw, especially when he acquired a wife, Juhani, the Cathar fallen Jedi who joined the Sith. Juhani preferred women - Malak was her sole exception to that - and Malak wanted to give Juhani what she craved. Revan had a Twi'lek pet, and her looks pleased him, so Malak copied them but changed the color from blue to his own favorite color, green. Juhani had been delighted, and female green Twi'lek Malak became a regular part of their lovemaking repertoire from then forward. Malak had found Juhani again in this lifetime, his wife Reine, and it was as before. Wearing the Twi'lek body sometimes "for funsies" was still good even though Malak had use of his jaw again and Reine enjoyed his male form's tongue too. Many men who liked women fantasized about women making love to other women; the Force had given him the gift of taking that a step further so he could live that fantasy, in the flesh. Dennis had told Malak about Leia's bisexuality, and Malak had been waiting for the right time to introduce Leia to his female form. Now was the time.

Leia watched as Malak's form seemed to disappear in a flash, and then reappear as a delicious-looking young green Twi'lek... full breasts, hourglass figure, toned muscles, plump ass, and two shapely lekku that swung with her hips as she made her way to the bed.

"Well, hello, gorgeous," Leia said to Malak's Twi'lek form.

"Hello yourself." Malak leaned in to kiss her with full, soft lips. Dennis stroked himself for a few minutes as he watched the ladies kiss, stroking harder when Leia drew a breast into her mouth, looking up at Malak with mischievous eyes as her tongue lapped the nipple and Malak moaned. Leia licked and sucked the nipple until Malak urged her to work on the other one. Then, Malak used the Force to bring the can of whipped cream over once more, squirted whipped cream onto her pussy, and straddled Leia's shoulders.

Leia devoured that cunt like she'd been starving for it, and Malak climaxed three times before Dennis and Leia came together. Leia loved it when Malak rode her tongue and squirted on her face, and Dennis went crazy watching it - he held back his release as long as possible, loving the show, loving the way he got more and more excited, the way that excitement built his pleasure like never before. It was one of the hottest things Dennis had ever seen in his life.

It was about to get even hotter. Malak climbed down from Leia's face and they resumed kissing, sharing Malak's Twi'lek pussy juices between them. Leia let Dennis have a taste, and then Dennis buried his face in Malak's cunt - as he'd done not a few times over the years - and brought her off again as she moaned and panted and whimpered, between Leia's hungry kisses and the two women taking turns pleasuring each other's breasts. After Malak climaxed again, Malak gestured for Dennis and Leia to get on either side of her, and then she parted Leia's legs and Dennis watched as Malak inserted as much as she could of one lekku into Leia's pussy. It was long and thick and it could move around by itself - just like a tail - and Malak began fucking her with it. Leia bucked her hips, fucking it back, holding the bedpost for dear life as the lekku pumped in and out of her, whipping around and around with each thrust. As Leia fucked one lekku, Dennis sucked the other, until it was glistening, and then Malak pushed it into Dennis's ass. Dennis and Leia played with Malak's pussy as Malak lekku-fucked them, Dennis's fingers on Malak's clit, Leia's fingers inside Malak's hot, wet, tight cunt. The G-spot in Twi'leks was bigger and shaped less like a button and more like another lekku, and Leia found that fucking it between her fingers got quite a response. Malak's hand stroked Dennis's cock, and soon the three came together, Dennis shooting cum over the two women as they bathed him with their squirting pussy juices.

Dennis and Malak licked Leia's body, and Leia and Malak licked Dennis's body, and Dennis and Leia licked Malak's body, and the three lovers kissed some more as they decided what to do next. Malak lay on her back, and Leia straddled him, getting in a scissors position between Malak's legs. They cried out as their pussies mashed together, labias kissing, clit licking and slurping clit. The wet slapping sound was almost enough to send them over the edge before the fucking really began. When they had found their rhythm, Dennis positioned himself behind Leia and pushed inside, so Leia had a cock in her cunt, and a clit rubbing her clit, Dennis's and Malak's hands roaming over her, worshiping her as she cupped Malak's breasts and played with the nipples. The three voices crying out in ecstasy were accompanied by obscene, filthy wet slapping, suctioning, until the wet sound of their fuck got even louder than their moans. The three lovers joined hands as they let go in a shattering, sobbing release.

It seemed like that was it, and they lay there awhile, cuddling each other... and then Malak shifted back to his male form to taste Leia's juices on Dennis's cock. Leia got worked up again at the sight of Malak swallowing his brother's cock to the hilt, Dennis moaning and gently rolling his hips, petting Malak's hair and face and ears, Malak's fingers wandering over Dennis's body, lingering in the chest hair, and those suckable nipples of his. Leia couldn't resist, and sucked Dennis's nipples as he got his cock sucked by his brother, and when Dennis came in Malak's mouth, Leia pulled Malak's face so he could feed her Dennis's cum. Dennis was ready for another, watching Malak and Leia's tongues coated with his seed, playing together.

Malak's cock was also soaked from when it had been a pussy, fucking Leia's pussy, getting Leia's juices all over it. Dennis took a taste, but Malak had other plans. He squirted whipped cream into Dennis's ass, and ate his brother's ass until Dennis begged to be fucked, and then Malak squirted more whipped cream inside and pulled Dennis on top of him - Malak lay on his back, and Dennis lay on his back on top of Malak, with Malak's strong arms around him, holding him. Leia climbed on Dennis, impaled her pussy on his cock, and rode, enjoying the sight of Malak sensually nuzzling and kissing Dennis's neck, Malak's hands stroking his brother, assuring Dennis that he was safe, he was here with his family, he was loved. Leia caressed Dennis's body too, and Dennis stroked every inch of Leia's flesh that he could find, pure love shining in his grey eyes as he looked up at her. As frantic and animal as their passion had been all morning long, this time it was slow, sweet, the three of them loving each other, taking a moment of peace to just be, after all they'd lost, all they'd endured. Here, now, they had this. Many things had fallen apart... and new things had come together. Spring was laughing across the fields of Serenno, and something was blooming in their hearts.

"I love you," Dennis gasped.

"I love you," Leia whispered. She leaned in to look more deeply into his eyes, rub her nose against him, and kiss him...

...and with that kiss, they climaxed together, and the feeling of Dennis clenching around him triggered Malak's own climax, with him groaning, shuddering, taking Leia's hand in one hand and Dennis's hand in the other. "Yes," he shouted. " _Yes._ " _Be alive with me. Share my life with me._

It was a long time before any of them could make words again, and when Leia found her voice, it was slurred with orgasmic bliss. "This needs to be a new Mother's Day tradition," she said.

"Yes, it does." Malak grinned.

Leia gave him a naughty look. "The only thing that would make this day better, is if we'd had the foresight to record ourselves... and then I could send it to my son to fuck with him." Kylo hated that Leia had a sex life, even when she had kept the appearance of being monogamous with Han years ago. Kylo acted like he owned Leia's body, and he did not like the fact that Dennis and Malak were involved with her... and now that they were at war, a little revenge was in order.

Malak's grin got bigger. He could manipulate time in very short spans... so he went back a couple of hours for two minutes to set up the holovideo recorder, and then he was back, with the camera blinking its red eye at them. "Hi Kylo!" Malak yelled, waving. "How's it hanging?" Malak looked down at his now-limp cock, still leaking cum.

Leia laughed so hard she cried.

_

"Commander," General Hux said, "you have an incoming transmission from Serenno, an official communication from the Commonwealth of Independent Systems." Hux made a sneer as he said it - military protocol meant he didn't articulate the _those filthy traitors_ , but it was there anyway.

"On-screen," Kylo Ren said, from behind his mask.

Kylo was greeted by the smiling face of General Severin Yusanis-Dooku. "Hey, sup," Sev said, like they were old friends instead of enemies.

"...What."

"I've got a file you should take a look at. Common enemies, and all of that." Sev meant the New Republic. Or at least, that's what Kylo assumed. He didn't know Sev was just saying that so he'd download the file.

Against his better judgment, Kylo downloaded the file; he cringed behind his mask as the download came with Severin's "signature", which was a rather obnoxious song popular on the Holonet called "Trolololo", because those were the only words of the song. The transmission ended once the file was complete - it was holovideo, which suggested evidence of some kind. Kylo pushed PLAY.

"NOOOOOOOOO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."


End file.
